callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mule Munchies
Mule Muchies 'is a Candy Perk in ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare ''Zombies mode. It functions similarly to Mule Kick from Treyarch's previous Zombies entries, allowing the player to carry three primary weapons of their choosing. Location * 'Zombies in Spaceland - Located next to the Escape Velocity ride, on the other side of the wall of a Souvenir Coin Machine in the Journey into Space area. * Rave in the Redwoods - In the hallway directly below the bunk room. * Shaolin Shuffle - Next to the Karma-45 wallbuy near the punk rock bar. * Attack of the Radioactive Thing - Located behind a caravan in the trailer park. * The Beast from Beyond - In an alleyway next to Wyler's theater, next to a buyable door into the theater's bathroom. Appearance Mule Munchies appears as a tall, red and green vending machine. Mule Munchies candy can be seen in the window to the machine. There is a very distinct red insignia on the top of the machine resembling a mule. The name of the perk is shown in large, white letters underneath of the mule insignia. Underneath the perk name is a part of the machine designed towards a Central American palette, with the words "Uno Mas" present. There is a coin inserting compartment to the right side of the machine, which is also styled in a similar palette. Gallery Mule Munchies Perk Icon IW.png|Mule Munchies perk image. Mule Munchies Box Top IW.png|The top of the Mule Munchies box. Mule Munchies Box Bottom IW.png|The bottom of the Mule Munchies box. Trivia *The phrase "Uno Mas" when translated from Spanish means "One More", referring to the perk's ability of allowing the player to hold one more weapon. *Despite selling the same product, the machine's slots have two different values - $3.50 and $4.50. *According to the box, a box of Mule Munchies weighs 6 ounces or 170 grams. *Mule Munchies are artificially flavoured. *The insignia of the mule refer to the common usage of mules as beasts of burden to carry goods between trading posts. *Amongst the area around the machine, there are empty boxes of Mule Munchies. **The boxes have text on them saying "Carry More", "Go Farther", "3x", "Uno Mas" and "Uno Mas for the cause, partner!". **Upon the back of the box there is a barcode, a serial number and a nutrition table. The barcode number is 8161715131019. This is a reference to the popular 1980s song Tommy Tutone - Jenny, better known as 867-5309, which is what number is created after removing all the ones from the barcode (8'1'''6'1'7'''1'5'1'''3'1'0'''1'9). ***The nutritional information on a box of Mule Munchies reads as the following; ****Serving Size: 20 pieces (40g) ****Servings Per Container: about 4 ****Calories: 145 ****Calories From Fat: 0 ****'Okay Why Are': 0% ****You Reading ****This Thing ****'Seriously': 1000% ****How Did You ****'Get Close Enough': 69g ****To This Texture ****To Read It ****Without Getting eaten by Zombies, Yelled at by your Team-mates, or just bored ****Go Outside and Play for a bit. Life is too short to spend reading Textures. ***The serial number on a box of Mule Munchies is BW1983NS. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Candy Perks